Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2016
10:33 o majster 10:33 Hej Rzymku o/ 10:36 Nowa 10:36 Ty żyjesz! 10:37 Ta dalej mnie nie lubi (derp) 10:37 Ale ja ciebie lubie Snoł ;-; 10:38 oy 10:38 hej Ozzusiu 10:38 Cześć ozz 10:38 ojj bo mi sie karu włączy 10:39 H0i 10:39 Hej Ozusiu. 10:39 Cześć Kuro 10:39 Hej Rzymciu <3 10:40 <3 ^^ 10:40 hej Kyu 10:43 Ozzusiek <3 10:43 Kuro <3 10:45 ;____; 10:45 yyy 10:45 za co ? XD 10:46 Przepraszam panie Karu :c 10:46 wut 10:46 ostrzegałem 10:46 Co tu się ;-; 10:47 ^^ 10:52 kuro jak sie denerwuje wyglada jak słodki chomiczek 10:52 XZD 10:52 XD 10:55 nowa już nie będę cie bezpodstawnie z czatu wyrzucał 06:08 Heej Nowa 06:10 Kuuuuro <3 06:11 ;-; 06:11 Witaj panie Karu o/ 06:12 jak zwykle ciepłe przywitanie z Twojej strony 06:16 Kurczę 06:16 Strasznie dużo dzisiaj ludzi 06:08 Heej Nowa 06:10 Kuuuuro <3 06:11 ;-; 06:11 Witaj panie Karu o/ 06:12 jak zwykle ciepłe przywitanie z Twojej strony 06:16 Kurczę 06:16 Strasznie dużo dzisiaj ludzi 06:24 nio ;-; 06:29 witaj malarzu 06:30 pochwalony Ozzu 06:30 masz pozdro od kyu 06:31 co tam słychać 06:31 to ja też pozdro do Kuro 06:31 nudze sie w domu 06:31 bo nie ma czego malować 06:31 może jakiś serial 06:31 gra 06:32 ileż można w csa grać ;-; 06:32 niepotrzebnie chyba tyle farb nakradłem 06:33 namaluj kucyka na ścianie swojego pokoju 06:33 potencjalny złodziej wyjdzie szybciej niż wszedł 06:33 chyba że lubi kucyki to mi jeszcze ściane ukradnie 06:34 to namaluj kucyka w klatce otoczonej drutem kolczastym 06:36 a co jeśli ma taki fetysz i lubi takie kucyki? ;-; 06:36 to będziesz miał kolege 06:39 ale ja nie lubie kucyków w klatce otoczonych drutem koczastym 06:39 ale dziewczyny to co innego 06:39 zawsze możesz wyrwać na to dziewczyne 06:46 być może ;-; 06:46 o/ 06:46 Oz Oz Oz 06:48 co? 06:48 ufo pornooo 06:48 bo mi nadal to piórko tak średniawo działa ;-; 06:49 i heeeeelp ;-; 06:49 bo ty jesteś taaaaki mądry i w ogóle suuuupi ^^ 06:49 i ciągle mnie obrażasz 06:50 i nie miła jesteś 06:50 ^^ 06:51 przykro mi ale nic więcej ci nie poradze 06:51 szukaj na forach 06:52 meh 06:52 aż bym screena zrobił 06:52 na tapete bym miał 06:53 reinstaluj sterowniki aktualizuj wina sprawdź czy program jest kompatybilby 06:53 Dziegcie 06:53 co to są dziegcie 06:53 napisałam "ozzrigh" ;-; 06:53 ? 06:54 nio 06:54 bo mam takie coś 06:54 że mogę w okienku napisać na tablecie coś, co chcę tak na klawiaturze 06:54 i napisałam Ozzrigh ^^ 06:54 i rozpoznało jako dziegcie ;-; 06:55 znaczy masz brzydkie/nieczytelne pismo 06:55 ale "Noworoczna" dobrze rozpoznało ;-; 06:55 "Psychograf" też 06:55 Hej Alice o/ 06:55 o/ pusto dzisiaj 06:55 podejrzane 06:55 witaj Alicjo 06:56 Is the Alice - to też działa 06:56 tzn. są spacje 06:56 uu 06:56 ale ten 06:56 wreszcie ktos umiał przeczytac moj nick 06:56 xD 06:56 Nowuś sie bawi 06:57 Psychograf lubi w oczodół - to też działa 06:57 ta 06:57 o/ 06:57 a może w oczogór 06:57 oj Boboroczna 06:57 :3 06:57 Antropoida. 06:57 co to antropoida ;-; 06:58 ida w kształcie steka 06:58 człeka* 06:58 Antasma Pożeracz Marzen xd 06:58 Noworoczna XD 07:00 i dobrze napisałeś ;-; 07:00 to co się cieszysz ;-; 07:00 a czemu nie? 07:00 mam się nie cieszyć? :c 07:00 nio 07:00 haj szuk 07:00 bo Boboroczna śmieszkuje że pożeracz Marzen a nie Marzeń (takie panie) 07:01 yo Mars o/ 07:01 Morszczuk 07:01 AaAaAa 07:01 Hey 07:01 to ja myślałem że ludzie se upraszczają pisownie 07:01 jak nie to kongratulejszyns 07:02 Eee ten... 07:02 Marsosław 07:02 marszuk 07:02 czemu masz jabłko na avatarze 07:02 ja się pytam 07:03 Gdzie się edytuje nagłówek tablic 07:03 07:03 Hey Pan Alicj 07:03 a 07:04 .v. 07:04 Ok 07:04 nie jestem panem, aczkolwiek ok xD 07:04 c: 07:05 Zaraz będziesz (lf) 07:05 no 07:06 yyy nie 07:06 czyksływdyks? 07:06 (hu) 07:06 (huh) 07:07 Oy Ozzborn 07:07 Oy Baton 07:07 Mam pytanko. 07:08 shoot 07:08 Gdzie się edytuje nagłówek tablic 07:08 W sensie mojej. 07:08 w czyściu 07:08 hmm kuro ci wysyłałą 07:08 ponoć 07:09 Tak ae to było dawno i zgubiłemlink. 07:09 yhhh 07:09 mam suchar. 07:09 ale* 07:09 xD 07:10 to się podziel 07:10 Nagłówek tablicy:MaRsHuK 07:10 Dzięki! 07:10 (y) 07:10 50 zł 07:30 Co więcej: nie zapomniałem adresu czatu. 07:30 :< 07:31 Pan Bat, (petyr) , Littlefinger, Baelish, modad 07:31 Panie Majster 07:31 O; 07:31 Pan da zdjęcie 07:31 Tak, to ja. 07:31 We własnej osobie. 07:31 nowa znowu chcesz "zdjęcia" modada? 07:31 Nowa,jestem niedysponowany. 07:31 kurde jakiś czerwony pasek mi się zrobił i nie dodało mi komentarza 07:31 mało ci wczorajszych 07:31 Ozzborn 07:31 No dokładne. 07:31 Master! 07:32 (captcha) 07:32 Wciąż obecny. :d 07:32 nawet pod nieobecność obecny 07:33 I'm always watching. 07:33 baton wiesz że mogę edytować tablice innych użytkowników (lf) 07:33 (petyr) paczy 07:33 Winter is here. <3 07:33 kurde Ozzrigh szkoda, że to usunąłeś 07:34 no szybszy byłem 07:34 Co ty knujesz? ;-; 07:34 XD 07:34 i nie zdąrzyłem pohejcić 07:34 ja? nic (lf) 07:34 (watching) 07:34 nobody expect Ozz 07:35 a już myślałem, że uznali angielskie słowo na "c" za przekleństwo 07:35 i dlatego mi nie dodało 07:35 * Ozzrigh otwiera tablice batona 07:35 teoretycznie to jest przekleństwo 07:35 >instaluj sterowniki 07:35 >halo, sterowniki nie zostały odnalezione 07:36 Właśnie, Noweł. 07:36 Gdzie ja wredny, kiedy? 07:36 tak właśnie skończyła się moja kariera sławnej osoby, która rysuje 07:36 ale czemu wredny 07:36 Tzn. Okropny. 07:37 (watching) (watching) 07:37 nie znasz dnia ani godziny ::P 07:37 (burn) 07:38 Nie dotykaj. 07:38 uroczy jesteś jak się złościsz 07:38 o 07:38 słodko sie zrobiło 07:38 nie bede przeszkadzac xD 07:38 Nic nie ogarniam. 07:38 Streszczy ktoś fabułę tego czatu? 07:39 Dawno temu 07:39 była sobie miłość 07:40 Oł em ef dżi. 07:40 hmmmm 07:40 Był sobie taki jeden użytkownik WhiteBlack 07:40 był sobie później była ed wyłaczyła 16 000 wikii na czaty powstało później właczyli nikt nie wrócił i teraz jest to co jest 07:40 Założył CPW i czat. 07:40 Koniec. 07:40 c: 07:41 A potem przyszedł Batmodad, który zaraz zabije Robimarsa. 07:41 (petyr) 07:41 To Joker zabije Robina. D: 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDWo7F8Q9YI 07:42 Robina. 07:42 Nie Robimarsa. 07:43 Eee tam 07:43 Rób co musisz. 07:43 Nie pyskuj. 07:44 I to Ty masz zrobić. 07:44 Mi kawę. 07:44 I nie gadaj. (comeoN) 07:44 Master Of Death and Darkness 07:44 Właśnie, Noweł. 07:44 Gdzie ja wredny, kiedy? 07:45 <3 07:45 ??? 07:45 * MaRsHuK robi kawe, czarną jak krucze włosy Jeff'a 07:45 c: 07:45 nic nic haha 07:45 :P 07:45 * Ozzrigh rzuca w Marsa pokebolem 07:46 wracaj do pokebola 07:46 d1 07:46 Noooo 07:46 Gdzie mi Robimarsa zabierasz, niegodziwcze! 07:46 * MaRsHuK wraca do pb 07:47 zmieniłem avek 07:47 ooo. Pokemony XD 07:48 a ten co? obraził się? 07:48 Zabili mi Robimarsa! 07:48 Sukinsyny! 07:48 * Ozzrigh patrzy na pokebola 07:49 heh 07:49 meh znowu magikarp 07:49 XD 07:49 no co ty. przecież to najsilniejszy pokemon 07:49 po przemianie jest silny. 07:49 (burn) 07:50 ale tak serio po ewolucji to niezła bestia 07:50 jeden z tych pokesiów, co nie lubi ludzi 07:50 i Beedrile też nie lubią, bo napadają na tych, co chcą zerwać sobie jabłko z drzewa 07:59 literki liczyles? xd 07:59 na paluszkach liczył XD 07:59 Paczam podwukropełach. 07:59 Bo ci znowu tablice rozjadę. .v. 07:59 Po* 08:00 Znudzona, cichaj babo. 08:00 nie bój się Masteruś, obronię cię przed nią. 08:00 (watching) 08:00 xD 08:00 (ayfkm) x999 08:00 oo no proszę 08:01 Dziękuję, Alicjo. 08:01 akurat pani biuro wróciła 08:01 Nie wiem jakie jest zdrobnienie do Alicja. ;-; 08:01 a tu takie rzeczy XD 08:01 pani buro zagląda mi przez ramię i patrzy na was 08:01 Ala, ale to w sumie brzydko brzmi. 08:01 Ja tu ogarniam nieogarniętą userkę. 08:01 i załamuje ręce 08:02 yhhh 08:02 Przylazła taka i się pulta. 08:02 Czego wdychasz? 08:02 co ty? z dwóch kont wbijasz? 08:02 Nie 08:02 Robimarsie, podważ jej autorytet. 08:02 ide 08:03 Nie 08:03 Tej tu, babie. 08:03 przypomniala mi sie ta uzytkowniczka co naraz była z dwóch identycznych kont 08:03 papatki 08:03 pa Klusiu 08:03 Bywaj. 08:03 Dominges 08:03 ? 08:03 jakoś tak 08:03 To on (ayfkm) 08:03 czy multi są dozwolone na tej wiki? 08:03 * Master Of Death and Darkness bije Marsa mielonym z parówek 08:03 Witam. 08:03 i czy w ogóle są dozwolone 08:04 Jeśli nie omija baa 08:04 Są dozwolone 08:04 Dopóki nie omijasz bana. 08:04 Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zastałam Rycka. 08:04 Hey Demon! 08:04 czekaj juz idzie 08:04 Hej 08:04 oh nie 08:04 a co z nim jest nie tak? 08:04 proszę, nie rób tego 08:04 Masz szczęście nie. 08:04 zbanował mnie, za sprzeciwianie się stereotypom 08:04 ktoś tu sie boi rycka 08:05 serio? 08:05 Nie 08:05 Nie za to. 08:05 Nie ma to jak oczernianie moda ;')) 08:06 Nie było Cię wtedy 08:06 logi były 08:08 rycek zaczął mnie wyzywać i rzucać stereotypami, to ja odburknęłam, że jest szowinistycznią pisowską świnią 08:08 tyle w temacie 08:08 nie będę się sprzeczać, bo to co powiedziałam uważam za stosowne 08:08 Czemu pisowską? 08:08 po pisowcy zaraz stereotypami nadupiają 08:08 komisja już sprawdza twoje zeznania 08:09 znaczy, dokładnie nie pamiętam, 2 tygodnie temu to było 08:09 powołano sędziów trybunał koleżeńskiego 08:09 >nie będę się sprzeczać, bo to co powiedziałam uważam za stosowne 08:09 08:09 A teraz kłótnia 08:09 >znaczy, dokładnie nie pamiętam, 2 tygodnie temu to było 08:09 Halo, Robimars zbodniarz. 08:09 a ty w żaden sposób go nie sprowokowałaś? 08:09 ;')) 08:09 Demon i prowokacja, oh, nigdy, prawda, Demon? 08:10 To nie przez Ciebie przecież Mars dał bana jednej userce, prawda? :> 08:10 08:10 Co ty? 08:10 Rycerza się nie da. (podobo) 08:10 Mars zbrodniarzu. Grozić mi piekłem. 08:11 Dobrze ci tak. 08:11 z/w 08:11 a ja tam się z pisowskimi kościelnymi kurwami kłócić nie będę. Dowidzenia. 08:11 ej. słownictwo 08:12 Pfffhue. 08:12 O kurde. 08:12 Jestem pierwszą pisowską kościelną deistką. 08:12 ... 08:12 I wciąż nie wiem, czemu pisowskie. 08:12 Przemilczę to. 08:12 jj 08:12 Hej ^^ 08:12 może jeszcze Kukuzowskie 08:13 *Kukizowskie 08:13 Ceeś Rzym 08:13 cześć Rzym 08:13 siemasz 08:13 Dobry... 08:13 Ay Roman 08:13 Robimars. 08:13 Nie 08:13 albo Korwinowskie 08:13 Robizbrodniarz chyba. 08:13 chociaż nie. Korwin ma w miarę spoko poglądy 08:14 Tuskowskie 08:14 c: 08:14 Ceś ceś 08:14 "Unia europejska powinna zostać zniszczona" 08:14 Ozzy jesteś? ^^ 08:14 ano 08:15 Hmm 08:16 Będziemy dziś grać w LoLa? ^^ 08:16 myśle że tak 08:16 teraz czekam na arama 08:16 Czy zagrasz ze mną w lolaa? 08:16 myślę że później możemy pyknąć gierke 08:17 Nie ma rymu. (Watching) 08:17 Robimarsie... 08:17 Dobrze Ozzy 08:17 Jakby co woła mnie ^^ 08:17 Nie 08:18 Twe brutalne słowa skierowane w mą osobę są niczym rzutka wycelowana w tarczę, którą jest me serduszko. 08:18 Trafiłeś. ;( 08:18 ok 08:18 Twój linkacz 08:18 http://i1.pudelekx.pl/0c8101824af1ef0f0b811d111c4bd84981284357/001-jpg 08:19 Idę po smutną muzykę, lody i seriale. 08:19 Right in de fills 08:19 bez wąsów mu nawet do twarzy 08:19 zupełnie inny człowiek 08:20 Handsome grandpa 2016 06 29